While computing systems used to be solely stand-alone computing systems, modern computing network have enabled for resources to be shared. For instance, corporate networks are now conventionally structured to allow network resources, such as network bandwidth, to be shared amongst multiple users. This removes the requirement that each client computer have its own individually provisioned network access associated with the client.
Thus, as a client makes a request that requires use of the network, the system processes the request and permits the required access. Of course, the amount of network bandwidth is finite, although newer technologies for communication often permit larger and larger network bandwidths to become available at lower and lower costs.